


Little Elven princess

by Daryldixon2



Series: The Woodland elves [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Thranduil, Thranduil daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2





	

Once upon a time in a forest called Mirkwood lived a palace. It was called the Woodland Realm. It is ruled by by Elven King Thranduil. His son Legolas is out in the forest on watch. But Thranduil has another child. She's only an elfling. She's 12 years old but only 2 in human years. Her name is Amara. She was a little adventurous and always running through the realm. King Thranduil is sitting on his throne watching the elves work. 

"Ada!" Amara smiled.  
"Yes my elfling?" Thranduil said.  
"Can I go to the garden?" Amara said.  
"No my dear." Thranduil said. "It is too dangerous."

The gate opens and there are elves coming in with 13 dwarves. Asmara watched as they came up to the king. The dwarves all stopped and Amara came up to Thorin Oakenshield.

"Who are you child?" Thorin shouted.  
"That is not the way you are to treat my daughter." Thranduil said.  
"You captured us for no reason." Dwaine said.   
"I captured you for trespassing." Thranduil said. "Take the others to the dungeons leave Thorin."

Amara was standing there and the dwarves except Thorin were all gone. Thranduil walked down the stairs and Amara watched as Thranduil circled around Thorin. He came back by the stairs and Amara went to Thranduil and stood by his legs. 

"I did not know you had another child. With a terrible father with it." Thorin said.  
"Ada ain't a terrible father." Amara said. 

Thranduil said some other things and lured Amara up the stairs as he was saying others things, before sending Thorin away from his sight. Thranduil sat down, and put Amara in his lap.


End file.
